A linear guide apparatus has hitherto been known, the configuration being such that a lubricating member disposed on a direction change path of an end cap performs lubrication by bringing rolling elements into contact with the lubricating member for smoothly rolling the rolling elements within a slider. This configuration entails referring to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-63059 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-68611.